halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Matthew-123
|ethnicity= |homeworld= |born=September 25th, |died= |gender=Male |height=6'9" (210.3 centimeters) 7'3" (222.5 centimeters) in armor |weight=314 lbs (142.4 kilograms) |skin=White |eyes=Brown |hair=Dark brown |augment= |cyber= (Tron) |medical=Mildly autistic, although not diagnosed in duration (Likely aspergers syndrome) |tag=123 |service number= |fullname=Matthew Tyler McComb |alias=Matt, Matthew, The Demon, The Messiah |allegiance= |branch= |program= |class= |company= |division= |garrison= |unit= ( ) |specialty= |rank= |title= |weapons=* * * * * Numerous others |equipment=* ( ) * ( ) |vehicles= |battles=* * *Loss of Hope *Battle of the Zenith Complex |era=*Colonial and Insurrection Era *The Great War Era *Post-war Era }} Matthew-123, also known as Codename PYGMALION was a of . Biography Early life and conscription Information on Matthew's early years is protected under the UNSC, as is the pre-service history of most servicemen. Matthew, however, has not revealed much of his past to any of his closest companions. Him being unable to remember what his life as a child was like would be understandable, considering that he was abducted at the age of six, however, Matt displayed vivid memory in being able to recall the religion that he had acquired from his family. Matthew was a Mormon Christian, and a devout one at that, choosing to pursue his religion even after having been conscripted and augmented into the SPARTAN-II Program, by force. One of the factors that may have lead to Matt's obsession with his religious beliefs may have been his mild case of autism. Supposedly, around the time of his abduction, Matt was undergoing a psychological examination so that he could be enrolled into a local educational program. While Matt never had time to see these tests through before being kidnapped, the results to his tests were not optimistic. Months before being kidnapped, , the mastermind behind the SPARTAN-II Program, appeared at his door claiming that she was a local psychiatrist testing to see wether Matt was "gifted". After misleading his mother, Halsey was allowed a brief chat with the boy. She took note that Matt was an openly friendly child, and that he did not seemed inclined towards aggression or competition. Personally, Halsey was not pleased with her findings and considered wether Matt's genetic supremacy justified her bringing an autistic child into the program. Before departing, Halsey held a combat knife up to Matt, and promised to give it to him if he wished. Matthew politely turned down the offer. In the following months, agents of the would go through with abducting Matt. According to , the mastermind behind the program, Matthew was among her least favorite subjects. In fact, the two would come to despise each other. Halsey recalled nights when Matt would pray silently in his cot that he would be rescued from camp. One day, Matt secretly asked one of the friendly janitors at to bring him a copy of the Book of Mormon, so that he could read it at night when the other children were sleeping. In , she wrote that the "most memorable" of the incidents involving Matthew was the tantrum that he threw the night that he was being brought into the surgery room for augmentations. Matthew was the last to be brought in, and he was not one of the few who had volunteered. Instead, Matthew staged his first rebellion that night. In her personal journal, Halsey detailed the event enthusiastically: "I called in over thirteen security guards, and Matt started a brawl! Who would have thought that the little, quiet one had that much fight in him? He never made the first move, but every time one lunged in to get him, grab him, he'd snap back and have the guard on the floor or back at the end of the line! Hell he even stole one's electric baton and nearly killed Jeff with it before the rest grabbed him by the arms and the legs and yanked him onto the table. I was wrong about him. He hates fighting, but he's got fight in him." Despite the trouble that he had caused that night, Halsey was proud of him for finally demonstrating his abilities. For the first time since her first encounter with Matt, she saw potential in him. Even after Matthew came around to participating with the other children and began showing signs of improvement, Halsey would act guiltily for what she had done to him, however. For a while after the procedure, Matthew wouldn't socialize. From his notes, she discovered how deep Matthew's beliefs truly were. She learned of how torturous just anticipating his fate was for him. In Matthew's personal notes, he referred to Spartan camp as "hell", and what he was to become, a "demon". She could tell that he had pieced-together how the woman who had interviewed him months earlier was the woman who had caused him all of this grief. Matthew, at the time of his abduction, honestly believed that Halsey was the devil. SPARTAN training Matthew would endure the augmentations that he was administered, and emerge from the surgical room unscathed, which was more than could be said for one-hundred and seventeen of the other candidates. While the results of the SPARTAN-II Program were, obviously, less than satisfactory, many were surprised to that see Matt, the unusual and quiet one, was among the survivors. Even more surprising, though, was Matt's psychological improvement after the events. While Matt was clearly still a bit socially awkward, he began to reevaluate his life after his augmentations. As he began to see Halsey less and less, and began growing accustomed to his newfound responsibilities under the tough regime of , his emotional wounds had begun to heal. Matthew eventually became more open to making friends and participating in physical activity. During training, Matthew began to form alliances and rivalries with his peers. The first real friend that he made was . In games of capture the flag, John, who was often the leader, would always choose Matt first because of his skill with the game. His skill in similar, objective-based games would earn him the respect of the Spartans , and . Although Matthew was not chosen as a candidate for leadership, his skills did not go unnoticed. and were two of the SPARTANs that were envious of Matt's skill. When the two heard about Matt pacifistic nature, they came around to teasing him on a regular basis. Battle of Cmiel Gallery File:Reach_24891960_Medium.jpeg| File:Matt-123.png|Matthew equipped with his customized . File:Reach_24891970_Medium.jpeg|Matthew poses for a civilian war photographer on Reach. File:Reach_24255631_Medium.jpeg|Matthew infiltrates an facility. Category:SPARTAN Category:Loosing Hope Category:Gaining Faith Category:Characters Category:characters (AU)